bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Gr8ful
|Season=21 (US) |Members= Analyse Talavera Christie Murphy Holly Allen Isabella Wang Jack Matthews Jackson Michie Nick Maccarone Tommy Bracco Affiliates: Kathryn Dunn Sam Smith |Defectors=Analyse Talavera Christie Murphy Holly Allen Jack Matthews Jackson Michie Tommy Bracco |Votes= 10 |HOHs=4 (Weeks 1, 2, 3, & 5) |Nominations= 4 (Weeks 4 & 5) |Vetos= 2 (Weeks 4 & 5) |Lowest= Isabella Wang (13/16) |Highest= TBD (TBD/16) }}Gr8ful is an alliance in Big Brother 21 (US). Members Affiliates History Formation Entering the house on Day 1, Jack knew he would be considered a threat due to his physical prowess, so in order to keep himself safe, he, Jackson and Isabella made an alliance. With the Camp Director twist unleashed, Jack and Jackson lobbied votes for Jackson to be Camp Director. Their plan succeeded as Jackson became Camp Director. As Camp Director, Jackson's duties were to banish 4 people in the house. He chose to banish Cliff, David, Jessica and Kemi. During the Hit The Road competition, the banished houseguests fought back in via competition where 1 would be evicted. David finished last in the competition and was taken to sequester. Jack and Jackson decided to add Christie, Holly and Nick making them a 6 person alliance. Later they added Analyse and Tommy making the alliance a group of 8, and ended up naming the alliance "Gr8ful". Domination With Christie winning the Head of Household in Week 1, Christie tried to not get blood on her hands by nominating Cliff and Kathryn. With affiliate Sam winning the veto and planning to use it on Cliff, Jack urged Christie to backdoor Kemi. Christie didn't want to backdoor Kemi in the first week, seeing as it didn't benefit her game, so she ultimately decided to nominate Ovi as the replacement nominee. Ovi was evicted over Kathryn in a 12-0 vote and was sent to Camp Comeback alongside David. Gr8ful maintained their power in Week 2, as Jack won the HOH and the Chaos Whacktivity Competition in which he won a veto redraw power. He heard from alliance member Isabella, that Jessica, Kemi, and Nicole made an alliance named the The Black Widows, which Isabella pretended to be a part of. This urged Jack to nominate Kemi and Jessica for eviction with Kemi as his main target. Sam won his second Power of Veto competition and considered using it again to shake up the house. After rumors of Isabella playing both sides, Jack and Jackson weighed out their options on whether or not to keep Kemi. The alliance stuck through with the original plan. With Jackson casting a rogue vote for Jessica, Kemi was evicted by a 10-1 vote and sent to Camp Comeback. Flip and Defection By the end of week 2 Nick and Isabella became the next targets to the alliance due to Isabella playing both sides. However, after Nick became the HoH in week 3 the rest of the alliance decided to stick with Nick and Isabella at that point. Christie won the final, panic Whacktivity Competition. She won a Diamond Power of Veto that can be used at one of the next 4 veto ceremonies. Nick considered making a move as he possibly could have saw himself at the bottom of Gr8ful. He backed out of the plan however, and stayed loyal to them by nominating Jessica and Cliff. With the previous weeks of events of Christie over hearing Cliff talking about an alliance of Himself, Ovi, and Nicole. Which was called "The Fellowship of Zing". Gr8ful saw this as a chance to backdoor Nicole, whilst Bella and Nick were ridiculing her character for telling the truth about Nick and Bella. With Kathryn winning the veto and using it on Jessica, Nicole was nominated with her fellow Zing ally Cliff. As Nick expected for Nicole to be evicted, Analyse, Christie, Holly, Jack, Jackson, Tommy didn't see how getting rid of Nicole was good for their games. They knew that they had made a mistake in trusting Bella and Nick and they decided to blindside them by voting to evict Cliff in a 6-4 vote. Following the events the lines drew and the alliance seemed crumbled. During the Camp Comeback competition, Cliff won his way right back into the house and the week technically reset. In week 4, Cliff won the HOH. He decided to take a shot at the side that just evicted him, nominating Jack and Jackson. However, Jackson won the POV and Cliff was convinced by Christie to nominate Bella in Jackson's place, as part of a deal to keep Cliff safe for the next couple weeks. Cliff followed through with the plan, and Bella was evicted by an 8-2 vote, with only Nick and Sam voting to keep her. Nick's Second Chance Going into the HoH competition in week 5, Nick and Sam knew they needed to win HoH as they believed they would go on the block if they did not win. Unfortunately neither won HoH, while Holly did. Holly nominated Nick and Sam, with the former as the target. Fortunately, Nick managed to win the PoV, giving him a week of safety. After using the PoV to remove himself from the block, Kat was nominated in his place. Sam was evicted in a unanimous 9-0 vote. Despite being the main target in week 5, he found himself in a good spot in week 6 due to the majority Six shooters alliance crubling and Six Shooters members Jack and Jackson becoming the next targets. After Jessica won HoH she nominated Jack and Jackson with the former as her target. She managed to win the PoV as well. During this time Nick had been trying to get in everyone's good graces, which made Cliff, Nicole, Kat and Jessica believing he was playing both sides, and thus angering Jessica. Jessica considered putting Nick as the replacement nominee because she didn't trust him. However Nicole managed to talk to Nick who told her he was with them. He then told Jessica he would vote out Jack. Nick then tried to convince Jessica and Nicole to remove Jackson and replace him with someone else in order to ensure Jack would go, but Jessica was firm on keeping the nominations the same. Trivia * Gr8ful is the first alliance to win 3 HOH's in a row. * Gr8ful is a gender-equal alliance, as they consist of 4 males and 4 females. ** Coincidentally, their affiliates are also 1 male and 1 female. *All the members except for Bella made it to the jury stage. **Nick is the only loyal member to make it to the jury stage. Category:Alliances Category:Big Brother 21 (US) Alliances